thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Investments
This page presents a compilation of all the personal investments offered in the gameThere other investments available during chapter 3, but they are funded by the Yhilini budget, and they are described here.. They can only be made in ProN ("Promissory Notes"), with a single exception so far. Of course, you need to have the necessary amount of money at hand to make an investment, though in a few cases Megail will automatically reserve money for plot-mandatory investments. The prices of some investments are variable and may be influenced by a number of factors, including current party members, investments already made and actions of the party before the investment. In addition to monetary profits and other effects, most investments also affect your relationship with your companions. Speaking with them will give you some hints. Investment options become available after you arrive in Ari-Yhilina and foil the coup against the Widow Queen. The initial amount of ProN available to make investments depends of the amount of ProN you've given to Megail in Stineford. The minimum value is 50,000 ProN and the maximum is 120,000 ProNProvided that you had done all the quests and asks Megail for more money.. Megail also offers you a ledger to keep track of your investments. Sierra Lee has stated that you can make similar investments (for instance contracting two mercenary companies) to get better results, but it will be with diminishing returns. __TOC__ As in Ari-Yhilina there are various stages where you can do various investments, this section is split in various stages. Chapter 1 Most of the investments in this section have consequences not only on the finances but also in the relation between Simon and the harem members. Megail's route These investements are also available after Simon's return. After the Reunion During the business meeting, Megail gives you a resume of your investments. In addition to those listed here, you get 300,000 ProN (or just 200,000 ProN if you took money from Megail in chapter 1), plus any reward from the mine quest in Aka's route. After the Battle of Yhilin If you haven't done it before, you can still invest in the Premium Steel (only to be an owner). But you can now do some personal investments by using discretionary funding. With one exception, the rest can only be done in the Second House of Petitions. After the Third Arclent War Some of the prices in this section are variable and depend on the investment's choices that you made in Ari-Yhilina. So far (near the end of chapter 3), there is no evidence that you can get these later, so bear that in mind. Other uses for ProN You can spend your ProN in other avenues that are not investments, strictly speaking: they don't appear as such in the LedgerFor instance, if you chose not to invest in the Cache excavation before leaving Ari-Yhilina at the start of chapter 2, you have the option to buy the remnants of the expedition by same quantity: 10,000 ProN.. References Category:Game mechanics